Gruvia Stories
by Otakugirl4life1007
Summary: Juvia loves her dear Gray-sama. Gray doesnt know how he feels. Follow these two into different adventures!(bad summary) Other pairings: NatsuxLucy, GajeelxLevy, possible EraxJellal Also tell me how i do!
1. Chapter 1

Juvia happily walks to the guild,a basket in hand. She was told by Mira next week is the 50th anniversary since fairy tail existed. Inside the basket held cookies, pies, and strawberry cake(for Erza).

She was also excited because,due to the fact of it being the 50th anniversary that FairyTail will be holding a party. " I ask Gray-sama to go with me?" The bluenette asks herself.

"Oi Rain Woman!" She hears from behind her. It was Gajeel. Juvia does a slight bow."Hello Gajeel-san. "

"What's in the basket?" Gajeel asks taking a whiff and smelling the sweets.

"Cookies,Pies,and strawberry cake! I spent all night making them because of the 50th anniversary." The water mage explains.

"Can i have a cookie?"Gajeel asks.

Juvia sighs and removes a cookie from the basket. "Here you go Gajeel-san." She says handing him the cookie.

Gajeel eats it quickly and smiles."It was okay I guess."

"Arigato." Juvia says as they walk into the guild. She runs to Mira."Look at all the stuff I made!"Juvia says lifting the small cover off the top of the basket. Mira smiles brightly."Amazing!"

Juvia feels someone looking over her shoulder,she slowly turns around and sees Erza staring at the cake."Oh Erza-chan! I made the cake for you!"Juvia says pulling out the cake and handing it to Erza.

Erza bows and blushes looking at. "Arigato Juvia! This is truly amazing I can't thank you enough!"

Juvia chuckles awkwardly and looks up to see Gray standing a few feet away."Ah Gray-sama! "Juvia says rushing over to him. Gray looks at her and lightly smiles."Hey Juvia."

"Would you like a cookie?Or some pie? Sorry you can't have the cake it belongs to Erza now…"Juvia says looking back at Erza who is growling at anyone who tries to take some cake.

"Sure Ill take a cookie i guess."Gray says taking a seat at one of the tables. Juvia quickly pulls out a cookie and gives it to Gray. He takes a bite and tastes a mix of melted chocolate and m&m's.

"Wow Juvia these are good."Gray says finishing the cookie. Juvia blushes at the praise from her beloved Gray-sama.

"I'm glad Gray-sama enjoys my cookies. If you want more you can just tell me." Juvia says. She rushes off to Levy who just entered. Gray smiles as he sees her laugh and talk excitedly. He enjoyed Juvia's company,she could just be annoying and clingy.

"OI!"Natsu yells hitting the top of Gray's head,"What are you smiling at Ice-Queen?"

Gray stands and punches Natsu in the face."What do you think you're doing hitting me Flame-Princess?!"

"They've started again."Lucy says with a sigh.

-Next Day-

Juvia walks with Levy and Gajeel to the guild."I think i might have to go on a job before the party."Juvia sighs.

Levy smiles."Ill go on one with you. Gajeel will go with us to right?"Levy asks looking up at Gajeel.

"Okay fine."Gajeel sighs out. Juvia smiles and bows.

"Arigato you two!" She exclaims. Levy smiles and Gajeel crosses his arms.

They arrive at the guild and Juvia runs to the job board. She smiles when she see's a job that says.

**Job:**I require wizards. Your abilities don't matter. You are needed to come fight monsters that are taking over our island.

**Reward: **500,000$ jewels

_Please be here before the 19th._

Juvia takes the paper off the board."Gajeel-kun! Levy-chan! I found a job!"She says waving the paper in the air. Gajeel nods and Levy smiles giving Juvia a thumbs up.

Juvia looks over and see's Gray. She runs over."Gray-sama. Me Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan will be going on a job."

Gray shrugs."Okay…?"He says,not sure why she told him.

"I will miss you Gray-sama!Will you miss me?"Juvia asks.

Gray shakes his head."No not really….." Juvia pouts.

"Gray-sama….._blah blah blah blah" _Juvia goes clenches his fist and stands from the chair he was sitting in."Shut up Juvia!"He yells.

Juvia's eyes widen. "Gr-Gray-sama…..I'm sorry.."She says before running out of the guild crying. Gray has been annoyed at her before but he never yelled at her.

Levy and Gajeel follow her."You okay Rain woman?"Gajeel asks.

Juvia nods and wipes away the tears."Lets go on our job."


	2. Chapter 2

Gray sighs at the bar in the guild,ordering some iced water. He sits looking at the water turning it to ice,then returning it to water.

"Are you alright Gray?" Mira asks,cleaning a glass from behind the counter.

Gray sighs and rubs his head."I yelled at Juvia." He says barely loud enough for Mira to hear.

"Speaking of which hasn't it been a few days since they left?I didn't imagine it would take this long." Mira says before shrugging it off.

Gray rests his head on the bar table and looks out a window to see it storming,hard. "Could it be...?"He thought aloud.

On cue the doors to the guild open and Gajeel walks in helping Juvia stand. Levy stands on the other side of Juvia helping her stand as well.

Gray runs over when he sees the damage Juvia is in." She got caught in a group of them. She didn't stand much of a chance."Gajeel says looking away,clearly sad.

"Where's Wendy?" Levy calls out barely able to stand herself.

Wendy runs from the job board."Juvia,Levy!Hang on I'll heal you."

After a few moments the two girls are healed."Arigato Wendy-chan."Juvia says doing a bow. Wendy bows as well and runs off back to the board.

Juvia starts to walk to the bar and she has a slight limp."You ok Juvia?"Gray asks following up behind her.

Juvia stops walking and turns slightly."Yes Gray-sa-Gray. I'm fine. Arigato for your concern."she says before turning and walking away.

Gray watches her walk away confused before he realized why she was acting this way."Juvia you can't be angry? Right?!" Grays asks following after her.

"I am shutting up as you requested Gray." Juvia says.

Gray grabs her hand."Juvia!"

Juvia pulls her hand away." you are not doing this again Gray. You are not putting me down and then making everything not this time." She says coldly,but on the inside she was crying.

Gray looks at her defeated and nods."Of course I'm sorry..Juvia." He says looking down.

Juvia's heart shattered. "Gray-sama..." She whispers reaching towards him as he walks away but she stops herself."Juvia stop! Gray-sama wants to be left alone. The least you could do is do as he wishes." She says to herself.

-Day of the party-

Juvia looks at her dress. It was a long dark blue dress with skinny arm straps,the dress fit her body perfect. It was covered in sparkles and where her left leg was there was a slit going up to her thigh.

She puts the dress on and looks at herself in the mirror and does a twirl. She leaves her long wavy hair down and does no makeup. She smiles at herself in the mirror and makes her way to the guild.

She enters the guild and smiles when she sees everyone together. Juvia looks over and sees Gajeel and Levy awkwardly dancing. She giggles and looks around,her eyes stop when she sees Gray. He was dazzling. He wore a suit jacket and a white button up shirt. He had black jeans on and a light blue belt,matching his tie.

She blushes when he looks over and sees her. Juvia quickly turns away and walks to a table.

-_-—-

Gray stands in the guild hall drinking punch. More people started arriving and dancing. He was keeping an eye out for a certain bluenette he looks down at himself and adjusts the tie. He had no idea how to so it looked very sloppy. He starts pulling it."Stupid dumb neck contraption."He says to himself.

About an hour into the party Gray stood by the buffet eating food. He stops when he sees the cookies and pie Juvia made."Enjoying yourself Gray?" Wendy asks running up to him.

Gray nods."Its alright i guess,kinda boring." He says taking a cookie. Wendy rushes off and starts dancing with Lily. Gray felt someone staring at him,he turned and saw Juvia. She was dazzling. Her silky hair fell past her shoulders like a waterfall. She noticed his starring and Gray could tell she was blushing. Before he could say anything she walked off to a table.

Juvia takes deep breaths trying to control her blush. She sighs loudly and rests her head on the table. Suddenly someone stands in front of her and sets a cup of punch in front of her. It was Lucy.

"Hey Juvia."Lucy says taking a seat beside the water mage.

"Hi Lucy-chan…"Juvia says. Lucy smiles.

"You look really pretty Juvia." Lucy says. Juvia looks at Lucy's dress It was pink and slim. Her hair was in pigtails."You look beautiful Lucy-chan."Juvia says.

Lucy smiles."Arigato. So is everything ok?"

Juvia sighs."Gray wishes to be left alone and it just makes me sad." Lucy chuckles and pats Juvia's back."It'll be ok Juvia! Im sure of it." Juvia smiles looking at Lucy.

"Arigato Lucy-chan.'Juvia says.

Suddenly a slow song came on and Lucy went off to dance with Natsu. Juvia smiles as she watches Lucy blush brightly and Natsu smile. She is brought back to reality when Gray stands in front of her."Hi Gray"She says quietly.

The next words Gray say shock Juvia."You look….Beautiful…" He says blushing and looking away.

Juvia stands."And you look handsome...Although.."She starts looking at his messy tie.

"You need to fix your tie."She says undoing his tie and starts doing it the right way.

"Arigato Juvia." Gray says returns the smile until she realizes who she is talking to.

"Well i'm gonna go get some air." She says walking past him and heading for the door. Gray grabs her hand."Juvia! Listen to me! I don't want you avoiding me aright?Forget everything I said before!Cause I…..kinda miss your company…."He says looking away blushing slightly.

Juvia blushes brightly."So...I can call you Gray-sama?" She asks.

Gray smiles."I welcome it."Juvia squeals and hugs him.

"Gray-sama!Gray-sama!"She repeats. Gray stands there awkwardly until she releases him.

"Would you like to dance?"He asks.

"Yes.I-if you want to."She sighs and walks her to the dance floor.

They dance until the party finishes."I'll be going now."Juvia announces.

"I'll walk you home."Gray say.

"Are you sure?Its not to far." Juvia questions.

"Yeah I don't mind. Its the same way my house is anyway."Gray says.

Juvia blushes,"Arigato Gray-sama."

They walk side by side. Juvia had no idea that it would be so awkward. She turns to him and smiles."Its surprising you didn't take off any of your clothes Gray-sama."She says chuckling.

"Huh?Oh yeah.."He says glancing at her before looking forward.

"Well we are at my house."Juvia says stopping in front of an apartment building.

"Oh",Gray walks in front of her,"Ill see you later Juvia.''

"Yeah. That party was fun. Goodnight Gray-sama."She says before walking inside.

"Night.." He says knowing she didn't hear him. He walks home and falls asleep


	3. Chapter 3

Juvia walks into her apartment and squeals."Gray-sama danced with me and walked me home!"

She changes out of her dress and gets into the shower. As she stands under the warm water she feels a slight pain in her left leg(the leg she has the limp on)"Maybe I danced to long. Ill have to take it easy.." She says to herself..

After showering Juvia changes into her pajamas and falls asleep

Juvia is awoken by the smell of smoke. She jumps up and runs to the door. She opens the door and gasps when she sees the hallway covered in fire."Water Nebula!"Juvia yells clearing the hall with a swirl of water. She starts pounding on peoples doors.

"Everyone there is a fire!Get up and get out of the building!" She yells. People start running out of there rooms and out of the building. After Juvia is sure everyone has escaped she starts down the stairs but feels the pain in her leg again and tumbles down the stairs.

As she is knocked out she sees the fire raging again..

Gray wakes up to the sound of sirens. He sleepily stands up,stretching and yawning. He walks outside and watches the firetrucks zoom by. He followed the direction they went to see smoke."Is that…."He asks himself before bolting down the street.

"Thats Juvias apartment building!"He yells to himself. He arrives on the scene and looks around for Juvia."JUVIA!"He yells.

A woman with blond gray hair wrapped in a bun runs to him."I never saw Juvia leave the building." She says holding a child. Gray looks around and runs into the building.

"Hey wait!"He hears a firefighter yell,but he continues running.

Gray runs up the flights of stairs till he see's Juvia lying on a step."Juvia!"He yells running to her. He picks up her head and feels the wetness of blood. He picks her up bridal style and runs down the stairs the fire nearly right behind him. He feels the heat behind him as he runs out of the building.

Gray runs to a ambulance."She needs help!" He yells pounding on the back doors. They open the door and Gray lets them take Juvia out of his hands. He climbs into the ambulance and they zoom to the hospital.

He holds Juvia hands."Gray's here Juvia."He says. Her eyes open slightly and she gives a light smile. "Gr...Gray-sama... This must...be a... Be a dream...You're holding my hand.." She says before falling back into unconsciousness.

Gray sits in the waiting room of the hospital. "Gray!"Lucy yells running up,Erza and Natsu beside her.

"We heard what happened. Is Juvia alright?"Erza asks. Gray starts to answer when the doctor comes out."Juvia Lockser?" He asks.

The four step forward and the doctor leads them to Juvia who is sitting in a bed looking around confused. "She has a sprained left leg so ill be sending her home with crutches." The doctor explains.

"Hi Juvia.''Gray says.

She looks at him. "Hi…..?"She asks.

"Its me Gray."He says.

"Who's…..Who's Gray?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who's Gray? Come on Juvia stop kidding around!" Gray yells.

She shivers back and shakes her head."I.I'm not kidding sir.." She says.

"You didn't let me finish.", The doctor starts," She has amnesia..."

Lucy gasps."So like,she doesn't remember anything?!"

"No not necessarily. She knows her name and she knows how to use her magic. But people she has no idea." The doctor explains.

"Juvia do you remember me?" Erza asks.

Juvia stares at Erza for a moment before shaking her head."I'm sorry I don't know any of you."

Natsu stands looking at her puzzled."What about the magic I use?" He asks her.

"No. I don't have a clue." She says shrugging.

"And do you remember calling me a " Love Rival?" Lucy asks.

"Love Rival? Who would we rival for?" Juvia asks.

"Umm... Well I guess that doesn't matter." Lucy says smiling.

Gray turns to face the doctor."So how permanent is this?"

The doctor shakes his head."I don't know. Days,weeks,months,years, it may last forever."

They all let out small gasps."I'm sorry there's nothing I can do for her. So could you leave now?" The doctor asks.

"Who is she gonna live with?" Lucy asks.

"Why can't she live with you?" Natsu asks.

"There's no room considering you basically live there to!" Lucy yells.

"Perhaps we can get her a room at Fairy Hills?That's where I live." Erza recommends.

"That should work." Gray says lightly.

"Is there a room right next to yours?" Juvia asks Erza.

"Oh no. I hadn't thought of that. Would you still be willing to stay In a room not close to me?" Erza asks.

Juvia shakes her head."Please let me stay with one of you."

"She can come with me." Gray says.

They all look at him shocked."What?"Natsu asks.

"There is plenty of room." Gray says.

"Are you ok with that Juvia?" Lucy asks.

She nods."Yes."Juvia says.

Gray leads her inside and she sits on the couch. He flicks the lights on and sits beside her. "Ok Juvia do you remember your past?" He asks.

Juvia nods."Unfortunately.. "She says looking at the floor.

" Unfortunately? Why's that?" Gray asks.

She starts telling him off her past."When I was young I had no friends,because the rained followed me. So the other children called me "rainwoman." I remember crying myself to sleep every night. As I got older the rain still followed me and it was practically the same. But then I joined a guild called Phantom Lord? And was apart of the element 4... And that's all I remember." She says.

Gray frowns."How bout i take you to FairyTail? " He asks.

"Sure.." Juvia answers with a smile.

"So you don't remember any of us?" Wendy asks.

Juvia shakes her head."No. I'm sorry."

Everyone but Gajeel stand around Juvia asking questions. She looks around when she sees Gajeel."Gajeel-san! "She calls running to him.

"Huh?"Everyone asks,including Gajeel.

"So she can remember Gajeel?" Mira asks.

"She remembers up to being apart of the phantom guild so yeah."Gray says crossing his arms.

"But wouldn't that mean-"Lucy is cut off as a mash of water surrounds her.

Gray freezes the water and breaks it, releasing Lucy. He turns to Juvia who is standing there with another attack ready."I am apart of the element four and i am hear to capture Lucy."She says.

Gajeel wraps iron around Juvia trapping her."Gajeel?! Release me now!"She yells trying to break free.

"She still thinks she is apart of Phantom Lord!"Mira exclaims.

"Gajeel! Are you betraying the guild?!" Juvia yells.

Gajeel sighs and squeezes her lightly causing her to black out.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel sits beside Juvia,being careful not to push hard on her with his iron. She kicks trying to escape. The rest of the guild stands around her."So what do we do?"Lisanna asks looking worry filled.

"The doctor wasn't sure when it would stop."Erza says crossing her arms.

"Maybe we could show her stuff. you know to try to get her to remember." Natsu recommends.

"Hey that might work." Cana says taking a shot of alcohol.

They all agree that would be the best way.

Lucy went first. "Ok Juvia. When we first met you kidnapped me and then after your guild was defeated you joined FairyTail. There you fell in love and started calling me a love rival."

Juvia glares."Our guild would never lose!" She yells still struggling to break free.

Lucy sighs and moves so Erza can go. "Alright." She says calmly,before punching the top of Juvia's head."OW!"Juvia yells.

Erza grabs her by the shirt collar."Now you listen to me Juvia! YOU WILL REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" She yells preparing to hit her again.

"Water Nebula!" Juvia yells and water appears from behind her,hitting Erza and sending her back. Erza stops from attacking and calmly flattens her hair.

"It appears she is still able to use her powers. Gajeel hold her hands as well." She says calmly. Gajeel sighs loudly and wraps his other iron hand around Juvia's.

After hours of trying nothing worked. They all sit around the guild panting"We tried….everything."Gray says tirdly. Suddenly the doors to the guild hall open and Lyon steps in.

"Lyon?Why are you here?"Gray asks standing up from his chair.

"Im here to speak with Juvia."Lyon states looking around the guild.

"Lyon-san?"Juvia asks. The guild members look at her confused.

"Juvia!"He yells seeing her wrapped in Gajeel's iron.

"Gajeel-san why are you holding me?"Juvia asks look back at Gajeel. Gray sits in front of her."Who am i?"He asks..

"Gray-sama of course!"Juvia says with a confused look on her face.

"She's back!"Lucy cheers.

"But why was it Lyon who brought her back?"Gray asks looking at Lyon. Gajeel releases Juvia and she stands and walks to Lyon."Lyon-san did you help me?"Juvia asks.

Lyon hesitates but smirks a Gray. "Yes I did Juvia. Anyway I came here to ask you something."

Juvia looks at Lyon confused."Yes?What is it?"She asks.

"Will you come with me on a job?"He asks. Juvia's eyes widen.

"Huh?" Her and Gray ask simultaneously.

Lyon holds up the paper."They need a water mage and an ice mage. My guild's water mage isn't nearly as powerful as you,so would you please-"

Gray steps in front of Juvia."She'll pass."He says in a stern tone.

"Gray-sama?"Juvia whispers.

Happy flies up behind her."He liiikes you." Juvia blushes and looks at the flying cat,but turns back to Lyon and Gray who where in each others faces.

"Oh?And why cant she come with me Gray?Do you like her?"Lyon asks.

"What?!",Gray shouts blushing slightly,"No way!"

Juvias eyes widen and she sighs. As Gray is about to punch Lyon,Juvia stands in between them."I can make my own decisions Gray-sama",She says before facing Lyon,"Id like to go with you Lyon-san!"She exclaims smiling happily. Lyon smiles brightly and holds Juvia's hands. Juvia smiles awkwardly."Really?!This is great!Come on!"He says leading her out of the guild.

Erza pats Gray's shoulder."You messed up Gray"


	6. Nalu

Hey guys this one focuses on Nalu! Please tell me if you like the p.o.v's of characters!

Natsu grabs Gray by the shirt collar."You trying to get a new rival Ice-Queen?!"He yells in his grabs him by the scarf."Oh are you jealous Hot-Breath?!"

Lucy sighs loudly watching them fight. But she was more focused on Natsu. The night of the dance they danced together,but Natsu didn't think anything of it."Dumbass." She says aloud but in a whisper.

"Huh?" Lisanna asks leaning over."Who is?"

"Oh no one Lisanna!" Lucy says laughing awkwardly. Lbrightermirks evilly."Natsu? "She asks.

Lucy blushes and jumps up." NO! I just" she yells,and everyone looks at her,including Natsu and Gray."Yo Lucy you ok?"Natsu asks walking up to her.

She blushes brighter when he touches her cheek."You're hot and red. You got a fever or something?" He asks getting close to her face.

Lucy punches Natsu in the face. "Its nothing!" She yells running out of the guild.

Natsu watches her running confused."What's up with Lucy?" He asks barely noticing the mark growing on his cheek.

Lisanna smirks."She is in love."

Natsu turns to her."Really,"he asks,"Who?"

Lisanna shakes her head."Can't tell you that Natsu."

Natsu turns towards the door and follows Lucy.

~Natsu P.O.V~

I quickly follow after Lucy. I can't believe it! She is in love with someone else?! I thought at the dance we had something! I growl as I run through the town heading for Lucy's apartment.

I stop when I stumble upon Lucy standing in between Two guys. One held her wrist the other had a sly smirk on his face. I make my hand become surrounded by fire. "Fire dragon fist!" I yell punching them both. Lucy looks surprised at me and turns starting to walk away. I grab her wrist."Lucy"

Lucy P.O.V

"Lucy." I hear his strong voice say as he grips my wrist. I turn to face him and his eyes are narrow. I feel myself become worried.

" ?" I ask fumbling my words. Suddenly he wraps his arms around me in a hug and I feel relief."Natsu?" I ask not sure to hug back.

He rests his head on my shoulder."Who do you like?"I hear him whisper in my ear. I shiver and blush."Umm...Why?" I ask in the same whisper tone.

He takes his head of my shoulders and looks into my eyes,this time instead of his narrow eyes they are filled with sorrow."Who?Please tell me." He pleads.

I feel my heart break at his eyes. I swallow hard and looks away from his eyes."Well..."

"Is it Gray?!" Natsu asks.

"What?!No!"

"Gajeel?!Freed?!Laxus?!Lok-" He yells.

"I like you idiot!" I yell before covering my mouth blushing. He stares at me unable to understand what I said.

"Me?" He asks shocked and confused. I nod and he blushes."Oh." He takes a step towards me and I take a step back. He grabs me by the shoulder and smile."I like you to!" He yells hugging me. I blush and hug him back."Really?"

"Of course I do Lucy!So like do we go on dates and stuff?" He asks releasing me. I smile and laugh."Yes we can do that." I say hugging him before taking his hand and leading him away.


End file.
